Lost Embers
by Dark Souls guy
Summary: A man who was completely innocent is thrown in jail and sent to the Undead Asylum. After a few days a mysterious women is thrown in with him, and together they escape. He is very certain she is the chosen undead. Rated M for Sexual content, Swearing, Gore and blood, and Drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction and the main character is Chris. He is not the chosen undead but someone else is. He has a average build and is a knight. He also has receding black hair. Sorry if i make mistakes its my first fanfiction. Enjoy.

Chris sat in his jail cage looking down at the dirty floor. He knew how he would die, a lonely, Bland,death by age itself. Take note readers that he was not the chosen undead nor has the darksign, he is just a regular man like you or me. He curled himself into a ball in the corner of the cell to keep warmth. But, that was until he heard footsteps and the sound of dragging. His cage door opened and he feared of being beaten like the last time. But instead, the guard tossed a girl in the cage. She looked like she was in her mid twentieths or so, she also had knight armor as he had knight armor too. He looked at the cage door. it was wide open and the guard was nowhere to be seen. "huh guard must have gotten distracted well guess this is my time to go" he said to himself. But something possessed him not to leave. He looked at the girl. _Damn what am i thinking i cant just bring her along she could just die or...ah hell i guess it cant hurt _he thought to himself. He slung her over his shoulders and ran off. He soon reached a ladder and crawled up it with one arm and the other over her back. Soon after reaching the top he saw a bonfire and decided to rest their. He softly set her down on the ground that was full of ashes. _Huh ashes? The guards never come up here...unless _He soon thought of the old tales of the chosen undead. "But thats impossible she cant be.." He quickly checked her arm and their he saw the darksign on her left arm right below her wrist. He quickly removed his hand from hers and sat back down near the bonfire. He decided to rest for at least an hour before moving on. After resting he looked to his left and saw the girl was beginning to stir and get up. He remained still and sat at the bonfire.

"So who are you?" he asked the girl. She soon froze and turned around slowly. "I am uh...Anna" she said voice trembling. "Chris" he said. "Oh well pleasure to meet you Chris" she said. She took a good look around of her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked. "Prison" Said Chris. "Oh, well do you know a way out?" She asked again. "Currently, i think we can leave through that door over their" he said pointing at the door. "Well what are we waiting for lets go" she said excited to leave. "Alright then" he said follow her to the doors. He used all his might to open the door. "Ladies first" he said gesturing his hand forward. Once she stepped through he closed the door and began to walk forward. "Hey wait stop!" she yelled. "What?" he said stopping. "Don't you hear that stomping?" she asked. They stayed quiet for a bit then they heard it. "Oh" he said. He silently walked towards the door that was at the end of the hall. The second he reached the door a giant demon fell from the roof crashing down right where the door was. Chris quickly rolled backwards but landed hard on his back. He grunted in pain. The Demon Began to try and kill him by hitting him with a hammer. He quickly rolled out of the way and reached for something he can use. He soon found a broadsword and a shield lying around. He quickly looked over at Anna she was dodging all of the demons attacks. "You know it would be kind of a gentlemen to HELP ME!" she screamed at Chris. Chris quickly got out his shield and sword and began hitting it. The demon focused all attention on Anna though and just ignored him. "You ignorant demon! I'm over here" he yelled at it trying to distract it. It looked over at him and grabbed him and began squishing him with its palm.

Chris screamed out in pain as it squished him. He could begin to feel his ribs cracking. It soon tossed him against the wall. He fell down the wall breaking pots. He soon felt life slipping away from him but that didn't stop him so easily. He got up, raised his shield and charged in. He stabbed the demon with his last bit of stamina. The demon soon collapsed. "We did it" Anna cheered. Chris however wanted to lie down and never get back up. "Chris?" she said her enthusiasm dying very quickly. "Chris?" she called again looking at him. The poor knight fell to one knee. "CHRIS!" she yelled running to his side. He soon fell to his other knee and lied down. "Oh no!" she said. "Come on Chris you can make it!" she said picking him. He groaned at the pain he was in. She found a key and a black spirit from the demon earlier once they defeated it. She used the key on the door and began dragging him up a hill where it lead to a drop off. "Dammit!" she said putting him down. But when she did an eagle came up and swooped them both. Soon they will arrive in a time distorted place that was once known as the land of gods, but is now known as the land of hollows. Lordran.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to Lordran was rougher than the two souls survivors thought. The ravens claws were constantly hitting Chris and Anna. Chris was in the most pain then Anna mainly because he had two cracked rib bones, and his armor was in rough condition and was constantly hitting or touching his ribs. The large crow began descending the heights it was at and dropped the duo from 5 feet height. Chris landed hard on his back while Anna landed on her side. "You okay Chris?" Anna asked getting up. Chris just layed their making small breathing noises. "ill take that as a yes" she said. She looked up from Chris and looked around her. She was definitely in a place that had once been beautiful, now ruins. A man in chain mail armor sat on some concrete blocks. A bonfire was in the middle of both of them. she dragged Chris over to the bonfire and sat down in front of it with Chris at her side. "You will be okay buddy" she said looking at him. She knew he wouldnt be okay, he wasn't like her, he didn't have the darksign. She decided to look around. She got up and walked to her right further into the ruins. She soon found another person just in metal armor and having a mace in one hand. "ah hello their. I believe we are not acquainted, so would prefer that we keep our distance" he said. "Well i was just looking for a mage or cleric to help my friend" she said in response. "Well I am a cleric and I do know miracles, i could try to help your friend" he said. "Thank you! here follow me" she said walking back over to the bonfire.

"Well your friend is in quite a pickle but ill try everything i can" he said. He went down on one knee and began praising a god or someone. A bright circle formed around him and Chris. The man soon got up and the light was gone. "Now i got him healed and also have darksign on him so he wont die and never come back. For i find it a blessing for him to have!" he said. "Okay" she said uncomfortable. "Now, if you ever need me you should find my summon signs anywhere" he said before running back to his post. "Thanks i guess..." Anna said before going back to the bonfire. On her way back she could see Chris stir and slowly getting up. "Chris, you need to take it easy" she said going over to Chris and reassuring him. "Why's that?" he said "I feel perfectly fine." "Because, your rib bones are still healing, just take it easy and rest" she said. "Alright fine you win" he said laying down near the bonfire. The two stayed their for the rest of the day resting. For they had a long journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long while of rest the duo both got up and began exploring Lordran. They both took a good look around to see stairs leading up the mountain, however Chris insisted going to the ruins while Anna disagreed. Soon they both agreed going up the stairs. They walked up there, frightened as to what will happen next. The first thing they saw was a slope leading upward to a large bridge. Multiple enemy's were there.

"Ill take the one on the right" Chris said. "Gotcha" said Anna. Chris sneaked up behind the hollow and stabbed it through the back. A gray dark heart splashed out of the opening killing the hollow. He kicked it back taking out his sword. Anna ran up to an hollow kicking it with strength he had never seen. Suddenly, Chris saw a vision. No not a vision, a memory.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_

Chris held a flame in his hand. Dark red was its color. He tossed it at a incoming dragon incinerated it to nothing. "_Nice job" _a faint muffled voice said behind him. Chris simply nodded and tossed another at the oncoming horde. He turned behind him to see a golden lion with a large lightning spear. Suddenly, a giant dragon grabbed Chris.

**_REAL-TIME_**

Chris was caught off guard by this flashback as a undead raised its sword in the air for a finishing blow but was cut off in mid hit by a shield blocking it. "What in Gwyn's name is a matter with you!" Anna yelled at Chris. Chris only responded with a shrug. After finishing off the rest of the hollows, Chris tried to make that ball of fire he had made. He sat down at a rock wall failing at what he once could do. He suddenly shot a ball of fire at a dead body. Anna was gone luckily to not see that. He ran to Anna who was near the bridge.


End file.
